


discord mos but lewd

by Invasion



Category: Discord - Fandom
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Moderators, Multi, Sexualized, ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: Of course, I didn't do Uncle. I don't want to get banned. Anyways, fuck it. Let's do this.EDIT: Forwarning: RSAStudioGames has been found to be a 17 year old. Please don't read this chapter if you aren't fine with me sexualizing someone I thought was above the age of 18, but actually isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the opinions here are even fucking mine. RSA has stated that androgyny is his kink. And the Moon thing with weird porn is just a joke. Same thing goes for Moon being a broke college student, though I think that's 'canon'. I might continue this, but I've got no plans to. Stay tuned.

"Oof.. Another long-ass day moderating. Thanks for the drinks, guys. But I gotta be heading home." Moon says, standing up.

"Hey Moon, I'm really sorry about this.. But about that, I uhh... My phone's dead and I'm too drunk to drive to the hotel, so can I go with you?" Shaykh says, standing up.

"I guess... I don't have a guest bedroom at my place, though. You'll have to sleep on the floor."

"We'll work something out."

"Yeah, honestly, I've gotta say the same thing myself. I'm smashed and moderate a porn discord. I don't have enough money for a cab or uber." RSA adds.

"Ok, fine. Plus this is our first time meeting up in real life, so it'll be nice to maybe.. get to know each other better. And having another girl will make it _fun_."

"Yeah. Anyways, I guess I'm obligated to go with." Grav says in his thick, Swedish accent.

They pile up in Moon's beat-up 30 year-old VW Golf and she hits the gas.

After a weird drunken convo in the car on the way to Moon's crib, they all finally arrive.

"So this is it, huh?" Shaykh says, staring at the monolithic apartment complex.

"I, too, mod a porn server for a living. And I'm a student. I can't afford much." Moon replies. She leads them into the building and down the hall. "I'm on the first floor. Makes it easy to move stuff in and out. I guess..." Moon seemed insecure about it, which RSA took note of.

"You're acting weird right now." she says.

"I'm just a tad tired, that's all.."

"Makes sense." RSA says in her slightly manly voice.

"Now, RSA.. Your voice reminds me of someone. I just can't quite put my finger on it." Moon says, unlocking and opening her door. RSA sighs.

"Albedo when she's trying to be feminine?"

"That's the one!"

"Listen, I don't know why you all think I'm a dude. I'm not. Calm your tits. Or mine. Check 'em. They give milk."

"You've _tried_?" Shaykh replies.

"No.. just I"m a girl, so it'd make sense."

"A flat one at that." Grav adds, giving Shaykh a high-five.

"Fuck you. At least I'm not as thicc as Moon."

"That's a bad thing?"

"If you ask that Invasion kid it is.. fucking hell he's weird. Like fanfiction writing? That's what you do in summer? Okay then... And nobody gives a fuck about your sexuality, calm down."

"That's a bit harsh on him.." Moon says, sighing. She sits on her bed. "Now, where are you guys gonna be sleeping?'

"Well... Moon... You weren't in on this, but the reason why we scheduled this is... Well someone leaked your lewds.." RSA says.

"And we liked what we saw." Shaykh adds.

"They.. they were? And RSA.. You're a.. a lesbian?"

"Well.. Kinda.. If you ask them, yes.. but I've got a bit of a secret..."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Okay then.. So what did you want to continue with?"

"Can we... fuck you?" Moon cowers back in astonishment.

"Well... I gotta be honest, I know you all a lot better than my boyfriend, and I'm not the straightest tool in the shed..."

"Don't need to be." RSA quickly says in interim.

"And you all are pretty fucking hot.. So who wants to go first?"

"I like it all at once." RSA says with a wink.

"Then let's fucking go!" Grav responds, pushing RSA onto the bed. RSA makes quick work of taking off Moon's pants and panties, revealing her barely-deflowered pussy. She sticks her tongue in it as Shaykh pulls her pants down, revealing...

"RSA! YOU'RE A GUY?!?!" She takes her tongue back out.

"That was the secret... I'm a trap, yes.."

"So they've got you in Thailand AND South Africa.."

"We're everywhere, calm down." Eventually, he does, as he undresses and reveals his member, only slightly smaller than hers. Soon, Grav's pants are down, too, revealing his huge, at least 9-incher, cock.

"Hey, by the way..." RSA continues, "treat my like a girl, too..."

Noticeably, her dick was yet to get hard, differing to both Grav and Shaykh

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not going to get hard all night probably, so you really can't.. just don't do anything with my dick.. It turns me off."

"You aren't "turned on" in the first place."

"Oh trust me, I am." she says, sticking back in her tongue, resuming Moon's moaning. Shaykh inserts himself into her ass, making her moan a little, though being a trap, she was used to anal and could handle it well. As her asshole was breached, so was Moon's mouth by Grav's insane cock. She gags it up a ton, but manages to hold it; though it supresses her continuing moans from RSA's talented tongue.

Soon enough, due to all of the anal pounding, RSA has an announcement.

"Fuck! I'm close!"

"The fuck do you mean?"

"I'm about to CUM!!" she says as her dick boils over with warm, gooey cum.

"How the fuck is that possible?" Grav inquires as he thrusts himself into Moon.

"I've got ways.." RSA says, sitting up and giving Moon's pussy to Shaykh.

"Do you want some of my cum?" he asks.

"Fuck-yeah." Moon replies in between thrusts into her mouth. Shaykh kneels on the bed and delivers thrusts of his own into her pussy. Since he was already close, he neared his edge along with Grav.

"I'm about to fucking cum!" he announces.

"So am I!" Grav adds.

"And me, too!!" Moon concurs. In the mean-time, RSA is still nude and fingering her asshole at Moon's desk chair while browsing her search history.

And all at once, they release their loads. Grav fills Moon's mouth with his sticky cum as Shaykh fills her pussy with the same and Moon's quivering pussy releases cum, some of Shaykh and some of her's. RSA runs back over to the bed.

"Let's all sleep together. Including you, Moon. By the way, use incognito mode next time."

"What'd you find?"

"Some sick shit, Moon."


	2. Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this fucked up. Isn't that great, I'm working on a **real** one...

Invasion was sitting in his dorm room one dark, cold night. He was laid on his bed, nude. He had just finished jerking off, though was still sad. A pool of his cum laid in front of him. His computer, also on the bed with him, was playing some random video from PornHub. He pauses it and bookmarks it, but closes the tab. The screen of his laptop scrolls over, now devoid of porn, to Discord. His messages were blowing up; five role-plays at once… he grabs a silhouette from his bedside table. It ended on one side with a shaft and on the other a fine-tipped blade.

He had never cut himself before but now was as good a time as ever. Everyone wanted something from him, he felt the need to give it all… Dark and Alisa were calling him a slut on the server… just as the blade of the knife pierces his skin, he cries out… and gets a Discord notification from the #announcements channel. He then notices his role changed.

The application process had deemed him worthy of being a moderator.

He had no idea what drove Gravitational to this decision, but wasn’t too sad for it… he set the knife down.

“Fuck,” he thinks aloud, “Now I’m a role model…”

The chat explodes with people @ing him, notifying him he got the role.

In chat, he types “oof”, what seemed to be his catchphrase at this point, then he hears a knock on his door. Perplexed, he gets off of the bed. Beginning to walk towards the door, he trips over a large grey and white suit, depicting a wolf.

“Goddamnit Nym…” Invasion mutters, standing back up. His knee was scraped and he threw, mostly in a fit of rage, his fursuit to the other side of the room. It glares at him with a seemingly sad expression. “I… I’m sorry…” Nym says again.

The knocks persist.

“Are you okay _Invasion_?” a voice, on the other side of the door, asks.

 _Who the fuck could that be?_ he thinks to himself, just as he opens the door to…

“Who are you guys?” he asked.

“Oh, you know who we are… we wanted to give you a warm welcome to the mod team…”

Invasion blushes. “Uhh… come right in…” he said, backing from the door, tripping over Nym’s head once more, but regaining balance and composure before he actually falls.

The only bodies he recognized in the bunch are that of Shaykh’s and Lady’s, though they begun introduce themselves after they finish walking in, closing the door behind themselves.

The first to speak up was Lady. “Hi… you already know what I look like, name’s Scarlett… I guess we’ll figure out moderating together…”

Nym nods, then a girl speaked up. “Hi… I’m Moon…” she said, a tad shyly.

“I’m Shaykh.”

“I’m Grav.”

“And I’m Uncle,” another said, the tallest of the group. Invasion noted a very cute face.

“Wait,” Invasion speaks up, “Uncle? You haven’t been active in _months_ …”

Uncle shrugs, then turns to Grav. “Well… actually… this _is_ goodbye… I won’t be moderating the server anymore. I’m giving you head mod and full powers, Grav…”

“Wait… WHAT?” Grav asks.

Uncle shrugs once more then walks out the door, “Have fun you five…” he says, then promptly closes the door behind himself.

“What now…” Invasion asks. Scarlett happens to speak up.

“So… you know how you wrote that mod fan fiction…”

Invasion nods slowly.

“Well… I want you to… come over here, Invasion,” she says in a soft yet commanding tone. He nods some more then walks over. “Now lay on the bed,” she commands. He does so, though hesitatingly.

“How’d you get my address anyways…” Invasion says. By now, Moon was already sitting on a chair in the corner doing… Moon things on her phone, her legs curled up to her chest. Scarlett sits on the bed with him.

“Don’t worry about that…” she says, rubbing her hand along her chest, “We’ve got more pressing matters to attend to…”

Grav walks over to the corpse of Nym lying on the floor as Invasion begins popping a boner. “You’re a furry, Invasion?”

Invasion blushes. “P~Put Nym down…”

Grav smirks and walks over to him, laying on his bed, startled and not moving. “I won’t hurt _Nym_ if you agree to take whatever we do to _you_ …”

Invasion nods down to the cut on his arm. “Do anything you want to me… keep the wolf out of it…”

Grav smirks and Shaykh perks up, walking over as well, leaning over Invasion and giving him a kiss on his cheek, causing it to glow red in blush.

“Wh~what was that for?”

“Letting us do this to you…” he says, jumping on top of Invasion, causing his guts to feel like they’re flying out of his mouth. He grunts loudly in reaction, then Shay turns around, leaning over Invasion’s pelvis and begins to take off his pants. Invasion continues blushing as he lays in place. Scarlett disappears out the door as Shay begins to slowly feel upon Invasion’s cock.

 

She returns moments later with a box and opens it on Invasion’s desk, taking out a few items. The first of which, is rope.


	3. Bridges Built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Dark is glad he's sleeping through this... ;)

After lifting his shirt off of him and throwing it onto the floor, Inv pushes Fusi onto the bed, teasing at the waistband of his pants, slowly pulling them down and revealing a bulge in Fusi's underwear. A wide and sadistic smile appears on Inv's face as she feels his cock through his underwear. He blushes.

"Just get it done already," he brats, though not moving a single limb in the colder room, all of the stubs of hairs on his body standing up. Inv eventually lifts down his underwear and throws her hand around his member and begins quickly yet tenderly stroking it. Fusi lays on the bed and smiles, giving off intermintent moans, his face in a deep-red blush. Sex still made him a bit flustered.

Inv's hands eventually need reprieve though, and she takes them away and replaces them with her tongue, slowly licking along his shaft, then teasing his head, then...

**_Knock, knock, knock..._ **

She lets off of him and sighs. "Stay right there, don't move a muscle," she says with a smile. Fusi responds by pulling a cover over his erection. Still fully clothed, Inv goes to door to the outside and looks through the peeking hole and sees her friends: Alisa and Grav. An even wider, more sadistic smile floats onto her face as, from the adjacent bedroom, Fusi shouts:

"Who is it?!" he had yelled. By then, the door was creaking open in its swing.

"Heya, Alisa, Grav. What brings you two here tonight?" Inv asks as the pair walk in, then following behind, yet another guest: Dark.

"Where's the other slut?" Dark asks in his deep, Spanish accent. Inv smiles.

"Again, what brings you here tonight? How'd you even find out where I-"

"We came to play with you two, of course. Oh, and we dragged Alisa along too..." Grav points out.

"Didn't seem right to fuck some sluts without Alisa being here at least..."

Inv nods. "Alright alright," she says. "Want any drinks before we get started. Fusi's already ready to go... you interrupted us," she giggles.

"You think I'd even touch either of you without at least a pint in my system?" Dark teases.

"Calm down there Dark," Alisa chimes in. "Not unless you've got coke?"

"Yeah, I've got some, but you might not want to use my credit- oh you meant like coca cola... no, I don't have any, sorry."

"Aw..." she says. Dark gives her a pat on the back.

"Anyway, want to get to my bedroom for the fun, or fuck around in the doorway for a little bit longer?"

Dark closes the door behind him and Inv leads the crew into her bedroom. The house was small and dimly lit, the couple had just gotten home from a fancy dinner and it was late at night, so it was almost hard to navigate, but they managed.

Fusi was laying in bed, vulnerable and mostly exposed, the only part of him hidden being his length. He blushes harder than he had been before.

"Oh... you've invited friends... you said this'd be our night, Inv!"

Inv sighs. "Their fault, they knocked on the door. I just let them in..." Fusi rolls his eyes.

 

-

While this brief quarrel was happening, Alisa was making out with Dark, having pushed him against a wall, and beginning to fondle his crotch.

"Well uhm..." Grav says, lonely, "I uh... Fuck it," he says, just before jumping on Inv, pushing her onto the bed and beginning to undress both her and himself while freakishly making out. Grav was no longer the lonely one, Fusi was laying in bed watching his friends get it on together.

After Inv was fully undressed, and by then so were Dark and Alisa, Grav picked him up, being a strong Sweede, and pushed her against the headboard of the bed, just as Fusi was.

"Now give me a show," he says, beginning to strip in front of them. Without hesitation, they both resume their former lovemaking. Inv began making out with Fusi, giving him a Frenchman's kiss, her hands exploring his body, reaching to his cute little butt, giving it a few slaps, occasionally prodding a finger at his entrance or teasing his now-subsided length. Inv liked this- being forced to make love- and so did Fusi, to an extent. While he wasn't happy that Grav, someone he's had strife with, was both watching and controlling, he was as excited as ever to have Inv's touch grace over him.

Inv whispered slights into his ear between kisses, occasionally calling him a " _dirty little slut_ " to tease him, and saying " _I bet you like being watched, don't you..._ "

"Y-Yes Mistress~" he would whisper back. Upon hearing this, Inv grabbed Fusi and twisted him onto his chest, then gave his ass a sharp slap. With her cock out, Inv begins to tease at his ass when Dark interrupts.

"Is the slut trying to dom?" he asks. He was completely nude, his 8-inch member showing to everyone in the room. Alisa was also nude by now. Inv blushes.

"Y-yes, you got anything against that?"

"Well I think I can show you how it's done."

"Sorry, the person that just let his girlfriend pin him against the wall with her knee and slap a few times to get put into his place- he's trying to tell me how to dom?"

The Spaniard flusters, his face going red, and he charges at Inv, jumping onto the bed, and on top of both Inv and Fusi, and pinning Inv down, face up, onto the bed. He grabs Inv's head and thrusts it onto his cock and forces Inv to suck him off quickly. Alisa stands back with a raised eyebrow as she watches, eventually sitting on Inv's desk, next to where Grav was.

"So, this has been going well," she says, casually reaching an arm to Grav's member and stroking along it. Grav scoffs, not saying a word as he slightly squirms from Alisa's masterful strokes. After all, she couldn't masturbate. It's no-nut 19...

Inv continued choking on Grav's cock as he forced it down her slutty throat, Fusi watching and slowly fingering his ass as he watches. Dark's shaft begins throbbing inside of Inv's mouth, and he lets out sharp groans, fondling his balls and occasionally rubbing his nipples for the following seconds, before he eventually blows his load off, pulling out of Inv's mouth as he does so, most of his seed spewing onto her face and decorating it. She smiles.

"Weak dom," she teases. He scoffs and rolls his eyes, which happens to land him looking at Fusi and his innocent pleasuring of himself as he attempts at reaching into his prostate with his fingers. Inv looks at Dark. "Want to share some candy?"

Dark smiles as if he were, in fact, a kid in a candy store, and rolls off of the bed and onto his feet, standing in front of Fusi, who stares at him, taking his finger out of his ass.

"You're not planning on-" Fusi says, but getting cut off by Dark grabbing his head and thrusting it onto his cock that was somehow still ready to go. Inv grabs his ass and folds it onto a pillow, then mounts him in a dog-like mating position, thrusting into Fusi's ass while Dark violates his mouth and throat. 

Inv pushes himself in and out at a similar pace, though restrained due to Fusi's tightness, as Dark's thrusts, giving a rythmic motion to Fusi's use, like a pendulum swinging.

After some time (though not too long… heh), Inv’s cock begins to twitch inside of Fusi’s tight little hole. Dark follows soon after, giving off loud grunts.

“I’m gonna cum soon, slut,” he says. Inv nods. “M~me too,” she says, then delivering a sharp slap against Fusi’s ass. Just as she does this, her cock bursts open and releases her warm seed inside of his tight little hole that Inv admired so much. Soon after, Dark grunts one last loud and masculine _hmph_ , then deposits even more load into Fusi.

Grav claps, putting attention back on him. His crotch was covered in jizz and his shaft was bright red. He was huffing out with each breath. Alisa was busy looking on into the crowd.

“Sometimes she does just does that,” Dark mentions, “Starts jerking you off and doesn’t stop. I like it~” he blushes, “ _I like subbing to my Goddess..._ ” he says in a much lower voice, as if it embarrassed him. Alisa smiles.

Grav looks around. “Hmm? What? I’m not getting jerked off… I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

Alisa takes her hand off of Grav’s aching cock, both covered in semen, and stands up, off of the desk, and walks over to Dark. She raises a teasing eyebrow at him. In an otherwise silent ritual, Dark opens his mouth and Alisa sticks her hand deep inside of it. Dark licks it all off and reaches out his arms to hug her. She accepts, picking him up in the hug. Inv and Fusi were already cuddled back up close next to each other in the bed, so Alisa decides to throw him onto the bed next to them, then hops in with him and cuddles him just the same. This leaves Grav, laying against the wall on Inv’s desk, completely spent. He stands up and walks to the side of the bed, then lays down at the bottom of it like a dog, curls up, and closes his eyes. A new soft side of him appears.

“Goodnight everyone,” his low, Scandinavian accent says lightly, almost as if he finally cared.

“Ni Ni,” Dark responds.

“Goodnight...” Alisa chimes in.

Inv and Fusi are the last to weigh in, almost simultaneously saying “Godnat,” and they all close their eyes and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it for now... only took a day to write this so it's not that good, but meh. what can you say. not supposed to be quality work.


End file.
